


Sometimes

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Regan Week 2018, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Rick never expected to meet someone, let alone someone like Negan, on his 2 week vacation but he did. And now he has to deal with a developing long distance relationship. Only Rick ends up shocked at how even the most complicated things can work out.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is the theme for day 6 so here's the type of fic i truly don't write that often.

_**July 15th** _

  
"I wish you lived in Atlanta." Rick clung to Negan's slender frame. "It would make this much easier."

 

Negan's long fingers stroked a hand through his hair. "We'll see each other again soon. I'm fucking sure of that."

 

When Rick left to go on his much needed vacation he didn't expect anything exciting.

 

Going alone was of course his own decision but he regretted it the first day.

 

Then on the second day when he had a drink spilled on his white t-shirt he bumped into Negan. Almost immediately Negan flirted with him and it shocked Rick. Not a lot of men approached him that easily back at home and he was a little rusty when they did.

 

Everyone back at home encouraged him before he left to take some risks. In Rick's eyes hanging out Negan everyday after their first meeting was a huge risk that he wouldn't normally take.

 

Now after a two week vacation they were saying goodbye until they were able to meet again. He normally didn't get so invested in someone in a short amount of time. Though something about Negan made him feel like he was on fire but it wasn't uncomfortable.

 

Rick had to catch his plane so he let go of Negan. "Will you actually text me or are you just bein' nice?"

 

"I promise that I'll text you. I pinky fucking swear."

 

 

**_July 16th_ **

 

Negan: hey darling

 

  
Rick: Hey

 

  
Negan: i wish u were here with me right now

 

  
Rick: So do I

 

  
_10 mins later_

 

  
Negan: i'm horny as fuck.

 

  
Rick: I'd take care of that for you if I could

 

  
Negan: mmm i know u would baby ;) goddamn i can just picture it right now.

 

  
Rick: Go on

 

  
Negan: we can facetime if u want then u can see ;)

 

 

**_July 20th_ **

 

  
Negan: hey darling! how's it going? i am at work right now.

 

_5 hours later_

  
Negan: rick? it's been a couple hours since i msged ya, everything okay?

 

_2 hours later_

 

  
Negan: i just got home, hope all is well.

 

  
Rick: Why do you like me?

 

  
Negan: what???

 

  
Rick: Why do you like me? There were other people that you could have spoken to.

 

  
_5 minutes later_

 

  
Negan: i could go on forever but i'll try to sum it up. when i first saw that pretty face of yours i was blown the fuck away. i thought to myself "i knew something special would happen" and then it did. i have been grieving over lucille for so goddamn long..too damn long.. which is why i went on the trip. simon convinced me to go for that very reason. i like u rick because u make me feel alive again. i'm sorry if it's too soon to say shit like that but it's true.

 

  
Rick: :)

 

 

_**July 23** _

 

Instead of going out with Daryl, Jesus,Rosita and Tara to do karaoke, Rick opted to stay home. He didn't know what Negan was up to but he spontaneously called him.

 

  
Negan: hey Rick.

 

  
Rick: Hey Negan, am I interrupting anythin'? I know it's a Friday night.

 

  
Negan: fuck no. i was just gonna have a few drinks and watch some shit on Netflix.

 

  
Rick: I was supposed to go out for karaoke but I just wasn't in the mood.

 

  
Negan: why didn't you go out? you deserve to have some fun baby.

 

  
Rick: It's just..I was just thinkin' I would ruin the time 'cause I'm boring.

 

  
Negan: boring? that's a bunch of bullshit if i ever heard it. i have met some boring motherfuckers and you're not one of 'em.

 

  
Rick: You're too nice to me.

 

  
Negan: i mean what i say and i don't think you're boring at goddamn all. you may not be outgoing like me but people like you and like having you around. i know I do.

 

  
Rick: You make me feel special.

 

  
Negan: i'm glad 'cause i think you're very special.

 

  
Rick: What would we do right now if I was there?

 

  
Negan: rick fucking grimes are you trying to get me to have phone sex with you?

 

  
Rick: Yes..I've been..stroking myself for a minute or two.. if that makes you uncomfortable -

 

  
Negan: i'm putting my hand down my pants right now so no, i'm far from uncomfortable.

 

  
Rick: Tell me what you'd do to me.

 

 

Negan: fuck your accent gets so fuckin' thick when you're horny. first i'd get you on your back, i'd kiss you all tender just like you like then i'd move from your mouth to your chest. my tongue would lick at those pretty pink nipples of yours before biting 'em.

 

  
Rick: Mmm fuck keep goin' Negan.

 

  
Negan: soon i'd be down your legs but i wouldn't put my mouth on that perfect dick of yours. no, sir. i would take my fuckin' time with stroking you and making you feel so damn good.

 

  
Rick: I'm so hard right now.

 

  
Negan: goddamn.

 

  
Rick: Don't stop.

 

  
Negan: okay okay. then i'd take my hand off your dick and lean down to take it in my mouth.

 

  
_Ten second pause._

 

  
Negan: Rick?

 

  
Rick: I came.. we were barely into it and I just .. wow.

 

  
Negan: my voice does fucking wonders, it's nothin' to be ashamed of.

 

  
Rick: Ha-ha , asshole.

 

  
Negan: you love it - my asshole and the fact that i am an asshole.

 

  
Rick: I shoulda gone out for karaoke.

 

  
_**August 10th** _

 

  
Rick: This is silly to ask.. it's almost juvenile but is this a long distance relationship?

 

  
Negan: do u want it to be? i have pretty much told people that we're together sooo if we're not that's embarrassing lol

 

  
Rick: I do and I have thought of you as my boyfriend. I suppose I needed full confirmation on that.

 

  
Negan: well now u got it darling.

 

  
Rick: Thank you.

 

 

 

_**August 14th** _

 

  
Negan: so remember when i told you about dwight and how he thinks i want to fuck sherry.

 

  
Rick: Yeah, you told me. What happened now? You need to stop messin' with him 'cause you might push him over the edge.

 

  
Negan: that little shit always poked fun at me for stupid shit. like for instance he used to always mention how obnoxious and loud i fucking am.

 

  
Rick: But -

 

  
Negan: yeah yeah yeah i know i'm all those goddamn things but does dwighty boy really need to point that shit out? no, he fucking doesn't. so yeah, i pretend to show interest in sherry. i make her laugh and wanna be around me at work so dwight gets pissed. she made a move while we were drunk at an office party. i made it clear that i'm in a fucking relationship. anyways, dwight suspects something happened.

 

  
Rick: If nothin' happened then why does he suspect that?

 

  
Negan: dwight's paranoid as shit and well sherry acts all weird around me now.. she practically jumped my bones when we were alone.

 

  
Rick: I don't have to worry right? I know we're long distance so it makes it hard on people. Especially someone like you who has a high sex drive.

 

  
Negan: don't even worry that pretty little head okay? i don't want sherry and she knows that so i doubt she'll try again. i'm happy with my hot as fuck boyfriend. you know i tell everyone that you've got a voice like honey right?

 

  
The blush that crept up on Rick's cheeks made him relieved that Negan wasn't there to see.

 

  
Rick: It's just a voice.

 

  
Negan: wrong, that southern drawl makes me wanna ride you like a fuckin' horse, cowboy. not that i didn't already during that vacation. remember that first night?

 

  
Rick: I remember, we were drunk as hell and asked me if you could kiss me.

 

  
Negan: I was glad you let me baby.

 

  
Rick: For once it was me tryin' to take some sorta risk in my life. I always played it safe and tried to do what other people thought I should. Just like when Shane pushed me to go the academy with him. I didn't know if that was what I wanted to do but my mom encouraged it. You know the rest and now I just don't know what to do with myself. The good that came from that vacation was you but what if we didn't meet? I woulda come back home feelin' pissed I wasted all that money. Maggie, Glenn and almost everyone else in my life don't understand, They're all still young with so much ahead of them. When Carl moved with Lori and Shane after we split it killed me. Now he barely talks to me like I told you. I'm sorry I just ruined our conversation.

 

  
Negan: don't ever apologize for opening up to me, rick. all that shit you feel is valid and carl will come around eventually. maybe it won't be today or tomorrow but he will. what happened between you and lori wasn't planned so don't beat yourself up.

 

  
Rick: You know what she used to tell me? That I didn't talk enough, that I didn't communicate or show that I care. She'd say that in front of Carl a lot. Now he probably doesn't care..he's probably replaced me already.

 

  
Negan: why would he?

 

  
Rick: Negan, it's been two years since Lori and I divorced. He barely speaks to me now and Lori tells me to stop hounding him.

 

  
Negan: i never had kids but I can guaran-damn-tee that you're a good fucking dad. he will come back around and you'll have a better relationship. stop dwelling on shit that you can't change, baby, it'll kill you. it may not count for much but I don't plan on goin' anywhere.

 

 

  
Rick: It does count, it counts for so much.

 

* * *

 

  
Their relationship had already passed one year and it surprised Rick. Not because he didn't believe that Negan loved him but because of Rick's track record. Watching his marriage fall apart did enough damage to him. He swore off relationships for a while, didn't even have much in the way of one night stands. Then he met some loud mouthed man on vacation and felt alive again.

 

  
Only being able to see Negan every so often due to distance made him antsy for the next time. He would sometimes think Negan would surprise him. Only to find he was just over imagining it. Rick folded up his clothes then set them down in the basket for later. Since it was only his own laundry he didn't have much to fold. Though at times he got lazy about dealing with it.

 

  
Something boring was on the TV which made him turn it off for the night. Rick played around on his phone, trying to distract himself from sheer boredom. He got no texts from Negan all day for some reason. Whatever was up clearly was important since they spoke practically everyday.

 

  
An hour passed and Rick almost fell asleep on his couch with his phone on his chest.

 

 

Suddenly a buzz got his attention, much to his surprise it was Negan.

 

  
Negan: hey sorry i have been on my feet for most of today. i'm fucking tired as shit too.

 

  
Rick: Hey. It's fine that you were busy. What are you up to?

 

  
Negan: oh not much at all, just standing around, where are u?

 

  
Rick: I'm at home.

 

  
Negan: i think u should get out for a bit.

 

  
Rick: I know I should. Maybe I'll go pick up some food.

 

  
Negan: so ur gonna do that right now?

 

  
Rick: Yes.

 

  
Negan: sounds great babe.

 

 

Without really caring what he looked like, Rick grabbed a pair of shoes out of his closet. He swiped the keys from the key holder near his door.

 

  
"What a boring day." Rick whispered to himself before opening his front door. Instead of being greeted by a plain white wall in the hallway of his apartment building - he saw Negan. In the flesh he was just standing there with a grin on his face. Rick almost didn't know what to say because it was so unexpected.

 

  
"Hey baby." Negan beamed and swept him up in his arms then planted a soft kiss to his lips. "I fucking missed you!"

 

  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

 

  
"I wanted it to be a surprise just to see that look on your face."

 

  
Rick went quiet all of a sudden and his eyes kept wandering Negan's whole body.

 

  
"What is it Rick?" Negan asked him with curiosity in his eyes.

 

  
"I just was thinkin' how sometimes we do get what we want. I know it's corny but I'm lucky to have you." Rick felt his eyes started to fill up with tears. Having Negan was a blessing that he didn't plan on losing or taking for granted.

 

 


End file.
